Succubus/Companion
Succubus is a boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party if you decide to side with Natasha. Recruitment You must have sided with Lucia this run and sided with Succubus in order to recruit her. Recruiting Lily this run or siding with Natasha will disable recruitment of either of them this run. If you've skipped the Witch Hunt sidequest, therefore not recruiting either Lucia or Lily, you also cannot recruit Succubus. Biography The mayor of Succubus Village, she and Natasha are fighting each other over a man, whom had abused Natasha in Luddite Village. He had escaped death by not being there when the Lilith sisters attacked, but Natasha chased him to Succubus Village, where he now pleads to Succubus in order to become a citizen of the village. Succubus vows that the man will be tried under their law, but Natasha insists that the matter be taken into her own hand... The party shows up in time to choose a side. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "This is a terrible situation. If Witch were here, at least..." "Come now, I'll squeeze you dry..." "I'll send you to heaven whenever you're ready..." "I will protect everyone in this village..." "Potato..." "My clan has been leading this village for generations. Therefore, I know everything about this village..." "Witch is participating in a supposed ritual to become a Magical Girl. She should think about her age..." "I sympathize with Natasha's circumstances. That's why we mustn't make mistakes..." "The women in this village are mostly succubi. Among the immigrants and young girls, there are ordinary humans though..." "Why must the Monster Lord disturb this world... We just want to live in peace." "Potatoes are a versatile food. They preserve well, they're nutritious, they're tasty..." (+1 Potato) "I'd be happy if you made use of this money..." (+ 4000G) "Potatoes are a versatile food. They preserve well, they're nutritious, they're tasty..." (+ 1 Baked Potato) "I wonder if I could I have some cherries...?" (Give 1 Cherry) *Yes - "Thank you, I appreciate it..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "It can't be helped, I suppose..." "I wonder if you could aid our village's financial situation...?" (Give 2400G) *Yes - "Thank you, I appreciate it..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "It can't be helped, I suppose..." *Not enough money - "You're strapped for cash... As am I." "I wonder if I could have some milk...?" (Give 1 Milk) *Yes - "Thank you, I appreciate it..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "It can't be helped, I suppose..." "Long-lasting, nutritious, and tasty... It is the best crop to stockpile, what is it?" *Potato - "That's right... Potatoes are a blessing from heaven." (+10 Affinity) *Yam - "That's right... Potatoes are a blessing from heaven." (+10 Affinity) *Tuber - "That's right... Potatoes are a blessing from heaven." (+10 Affinity) "Why have you come to this village...?" *The King of Grangold asked me to - "Then why are you fighting me? How absurd..." (-5 Affinity) *For sightseeing - "You've come at a bad time..." *To get squeezed - "Then I'll see to your expectations. I'll squeeze you slowly to your heart's content..." (+10 Affinity) "Why on earth would you assist Natasha in her revenge?" *Because I believe in my friends - "Believe in your friends...? This degree of trust has lead you to do to such a thing..." (+10 Affinity) *Revenge is justice - "That's wrong. We must judge through the law of justice, not vigilantism..." (-5 Affinity) *Because I want Natasha's reward - "Foolishness... You'll have no time to collect it while I'm squeezing you..." (-5 Affinity) "Why do you think we succubi are concealing ourselves...?" *Because you want to live in peace - "Yes, we don't want to oppose humans. I want to live quietly in a safe place..." (+10 Affinity) *Because you're shy - "You're not wrong, but... More than that, it's because we want to live peacefully." *To prey upon careless humans - "What a wicked thing to think about..." (-5 Affinity) "In all honesty... You were expecting more when you came to Succubus Village, right?" *I wasn't expecting more - "I wonder if that's true? I should ask your body..." *I expected more - "Ufufu, such an honest child..." (+10 Affinity) *My penis was excited - "Ufufu... I'll calm you shortly." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Succubus: "I will spare no toils for my people. Is there anything I can do to be of help?" With Alma Elma: Succubus: "Alma Elma... Wont you help govern the village? We need a strong symbol such as yourself." Alma Elma: "Your village does not need a symbol. Because you are showing everyone the way as a leader." Succubus: "But...I am still lacking in ability..." Alma Elma: "If you advocated a wanderer like myself as a symbol, you would immediately disintegrate in the air. Understand that you yourself are the most trusted by the villagers." With Eva: Succubus: "Eva..." Eva: "Potato..." Succubus: "There are many things I want to say... To start with, please stop calling me potato..." Eva: "That's because you are a potato." Succubus: "I'll make you into a potato!" Eva: "NO!!" With Harem: Succubus: "Everyone, I've got sweet potatoes." Succubus A: "Wow, I can taste it just by looking at them!" Succubus B: "I'm bored with the taste!" Succubus C: "I've gotten tired of eating them!" Succubus D: "My cause of death will be potatoes!" Succubus: "It is a pleasure and a blessing. There's no need to restrain yourselves, we have plenty stockpiled." With Melissa: Succubus: "Please have some potatoes." Melissa: "Thank you!" Succubus: "Arara, are you happy enough to cry?" Melissa: "Does it look like it?!" With Serra: Succubus: "Okay, please have some potatoes..." Serra: "WOW! I LOVE YOUR POTATOES!" Succubus: "Ufufu, I also have second helpings..." Serra: "○×△□◇※☆◇!!" With Nina: Succubus: "Okay, please have some potatoes..." Nina: "That's... Don't you ever think about eating something else once in a while?" Succubus: "Potatoes are tasty and nutritious." Nina: "Hauu... If it weren't for these, you'd be a good village mayor." With Witch Succubus: "How are you, Witch? If it's all right with you, please have a potato." Witch: "HELL NO!!" Succubus: "Unlike the other villagers, you are very negative towards potatoes..." Witch: "I'm just being honest." With Natasha: Succubus: "Have you gotten used to life here, Natasha?" Natasha: "I've lived through hell, this place is like heaven." Succubus: "You've been through a painful experience... Could you please eat some potatoes to fill your stomach?" Natasha: "I-I refuse..." With Lilith & Lilim: Succubus: "You two are legendary succubi..." Lilith & Lilim: "It appears we have been confused with the Lilith Sisters from ancient times in this era. We wonder if the records have become mixed up after five-hundred years?" Succubus: "Even if you're different from the legendary succubi, do your powers surpass theirs?" Lilith & Lilim: "Of course, we are Queen Succubi... We reigned above all succubi in our era." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Succubus: "Fufu..." Succubus sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Succubus: "Smile ♪" Succubus flashes a sweet smile! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Succubus: "Look into my eyes..." uses Demon Eyes of Seduction 4th Action: Succubus: "Sometimes, I also play like this..." Succubus is secretly playing with matches..." The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Succubus: "Here, this is a present." Succubus presents a gift! Potato) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Succubi Category:Artist: frfr Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2